Don't Be Frozen In The Past
by Cartoonnerd13
Summary: Queen Elsa has finally let go of the past, but when a letter is sent from someone she never wanted to hear from about a special event, Elsa might just find true love, some secrets, and a side of emotions and bravery she never thought she had. DISNEY OWNS FROZEN NOT ME! Please review and give me some ideas! Thank you for supporting me on my stories!


"The whole eternal winter has ended Queen, now our trade can be restored? I mean, I'm your best trade associate. How could you break our trade? Is this because of him? s the sorcery getting to you? Are you even the queen?" asked the Duke of Weselton. The short, arrogant, gray haired man was annoying Elsa to the point of ice forming on her fingertips. The monkey looking man was getting on her nerves. Elsa was simply blocking out everything until he said those words.

_ Is this because of him?_

It wasn't because of him? She automatically knew who _him _or _he _was. That when Elsa blew up. Verbally, not literally. Although she could if she wanted to. She went off on that little dancing peacock.

"How dare you bring him into this? Me breaking the trade route between us had nothing to do him. Now if you will excuse me. The trade is still off. Now please leave and good day." said Elsa. Her tea was already spilled and the cup was shattered on the ground from when _he _was brought into it. Elsa walked to the doorway as she walked down the hall, the Duke following close behind.

"Queen Elsa, our trade route was perfect. Your supply of food and our products will go down so far you won't be able to run Arendelle. Your kingdom will burn."

"No, your kingdom will burn. You know why? It'll burn because of the ruler. You are an arrogant, rude, little man. My best decision I've ever made as Queen, was probably breaking trade with you." remarked Elsa, still upset. Elsa's guards helped the Duke exit and get back on his boat.

Elsa walked down to her bedroom as she sat on her bed and laid back. Ugh, she hated being Queen sometimes. Though her relationship with Anna was fixed, and Anna's new relationship with Kristoff was working great. there was still a relationship that would probably never get fixed.

Hans and Elsa'a relationship.

All thoe times she snuck out of the kingdoma t night so she could go on a walk with or they would sit on the hill by the North Mountain and tell each other things about each other. Elsa knew there was a connection. The way he looked at her when she was talking, proving to her he was listening. The way he would hold her hand, not even asking about the gloves she always wore. Her favorite thing though, was his eyes. There was times when Hans and her could stare into each others eyes forever if the sun wouldn't come up and she would have to rush back into her room so it looked like she was there all night. Then, later in the day, she would tell her guards she had "important business" to take care of, but instead took a nap because she didn't sleep last night. It was a great feeling. Until he tried to kill her and take over her kingdom.

Elsa knew the monstrous things he had did. Murder, treason, and plenty other things she could name, but Elsa felt taken advantage of. She fell in love with Hans. There, she admitted it. SHe felt like she was floating with him, she would get butterflies when he called her name, her dreams would fly to impossible scenerios with him like she was a teenager, not a queen. He was her other half, and somehow, no matter what he had done, a part of her wanted to believe he had a reason. An excuse for what he did. Most of all, why he did it.

Elsa's head began to pound with memories she wished were still good memories of a good person. She laid her head on her pillow, tears beginning to flow when se heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Queen Elsa, may I come in? I have some mail for you. Oh and we have a visitor from the Southern Isles requesting your appearance." asked Gerda, Elsa's best maid. Gerda wasn't really a maid though, she was more like a mother she never had. After Elsa'a mother died, Gerda helped take care of her. Gerd was like Elsa's second mother. Elsa wiped her tears off her cheeks while she fixed her bed and hair and got up.

"Yes, please enter Gerda." replied Elsa, a tone of sadness floating in her voice. Gerda cautiously opened the door, a letter in her hand.

"I knew you'd be upset. I saw how he acted around you. We never saw it coming." said Gerda, sitting down next to Elsa on her bed. SHe put an arm around her as Elsa laid her head on Gerda's shoulder.

"I liked him a lot. I never saw it coming either. He made me feel like a teenager again. The teen years I never got to live." said Elsa, still upset.

"Well, sweetheart, here's a letter. The oldest prince of the Southern Isles is here. He brought you this. There's another one but I think you probably want this one more." Gerda handed Elsa the letter and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Read it sweety. I'll tell Prince John to come back. He probably wants Arendelle anyway." Gerda walked out the room, carefully closing the door.

Elsa looked down at the crumpled up peice of paper in her hands. All those memories in one simple sheet of paper. With every ounce of bravery, Elsa opened up the envelope and began reading the letter from the love she almost had. It read...

_Dear Queen Elsa, _

_ I am defianly calling you that now. I do not deserve to call you Elsa. Only people who care about you should call you that. I wrote this note to apologize from my wrong doing. I did something only a monster would do. I always knew I would hurt someone that meant something to me. I knew I would hurt the love of my life. You meant everything to me and I threw it all away. I am truly sorry for my actions and decisions I made that fateful day. The day I lost you. I wish I could say almost but I can not. I lost you. I took advantage of you and your kindness to use for my own personal evil. All my life everyone hoped I would just disappear off the face of the Earth. Well, their wish came true. This is the last time I will ever talk to you. You can write back if you want, I most likely will not get it. I still love you Queen Elsa. I always will. I do not know why I did it. Was it out of fear, or anger? Was it out of pain, or justice? No, it was out of love. I know it doesn't sound believable, but my brother was planning an attack on Arendelle. If you and Anna died, I would save you and be able to rule the kingdom. I would sacrifice myself for the sake of the civilians. I sounded like a monster, I lied to you and your sister, the whole kingdom in fact. I knew you would want to know. I would want to know too. Do you still love me? I still love you, I know that for a fact. I always dream about you, I imagine I never did that while sitting in my jail cell. I imagine that we had out happily ever after. Whenever it snows, I think of you. Whenever I see a girl and her sister, I think of you. Whenever I see a misunderstood girl who has been taken advantage of, I think about you. I am the monster, not you. I need you to believe that. My brothers hate me just like always, just a bit more than usual. My oldest brother came to your kingdom to talk to you. He brought this letter. I know this is way longer then expected, I'll end now. My brother will tell you the news I do not want to write. It is a little difficult to bring up. Well, I will sum this up. I do not deserve a second chance, but you deserve and apology and closer. I am truly sorry. I will always love you Queen Elsa. _

_Goodbye Forever,_

_Hans_

Elsa sat on her bed, tears flowing down her face. She would always love him. Now, a little bit more, but Elsa still had a question. Good bye forever? News I can't write? I still dream about you? Elsa quickly got up, note still in her hand, reading it over and over again. She carefull walked down to the room where his older brother was. Elsa opened the door, hiding the note in one of her gloves. She curtsied in front of him as he bowed to her. She sat down in a seat with a cup of tea next to her, though she wasn't really thirsty anymore.

"So Prince John of the Southern Isles, a pleasure to meet you." said Elsa, trying to give a simple smile even though her world was just torn up and thrown away.

"No Queen Elsa, the pleasure is mine." replied Prince John, lightly kissing her hand. Elsa was flattered, but not flattered enough to forget about the note. That's when she asked.

"I see your here to talk to me about an event coming up in your kingdom. I recently got the note your youngest brother sent. I had a few questions, if you could answer them?" asked Elsa. Prince John nodded, so Elsa began.

"He said there was something you would tell me about? He ended the letter with, goodbye forever. He also said that there was something that he couldn't write. He said it was a little difficult to talk about. Can you explain that?" asked Elsa.

"Well, all of those questions relate to each other." said Prince John, looking at Elsa's slightly comfused face. "You see, that's why I came here. The event is Hans' execution."

Elsa looked at him, her eyes became watery and she felt like a frog was stuck in her throat. She couldn't breath, she began to heat up, frost forming at her fingertips. Prince John kept on asking if she was alright, but whenever Elsa tried to respond, nothing came out, only a small squeak escaped her lips. Elsa got up, only to fall to her knees. John rushed to her and helped her up, noticing her forehead was hot to the touch. He rushed her to the physician down the hall where they sat her down and calmed her down.

The physician alerted Anna and Kristoff of what happened, both shocked. They rushed to the castle, ansking questions left and right.

"What in the world happened?" asked Anna, panic rising in her voice.

"Well, she asked Prince John from the Southern Isles about Prince Hans' execution. She began to heat up and her knees gave out. Apparently not the answer she wanted." said the physician as he walked away.

"I'm going to go see her. You can come. Please." asked Anna. She knew the puppy dog face always worked.

"Sure. Elsa might become family someday. Better get used to it." said Kristoff. They carefully walked into Elsa's room. SHe was siiting on the side of the bed, looking into her lap at her hands. SHe had red cheeks from crying and she still looked exhausted.

"Elsa, are you alright? We heard about what happened and we wanted to check on you." said Anna cautiously. Anna and Kristoff took at seat on either side of her. Anna set a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We heard about what happened? I knew you loved him. Are you gonna go?"

"Yes, I've already accepted. How could they kill him? Especially after he wrote me that note." asked Elsa.

"A note?" asked Kristoff.

"More like a love letter. It was so beautiful." Elsa said, remembering the letter that was engraved into her mind. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm alright. I just need some rest."

Anna and Kristoff gave Elsa a quick hug before Elsa left for the castle. Elsa slipped on her blue, silky, nightgown before slipping under the sheets. Once her head hit her pillow, her mind slipped into her dreams that now would never happen.


End file.
